How the Organisation began
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: Gift for Sora-Chan14 DeviantArt: We had a bet going and the loser had to write an AxelxLarxene fic. I wrote one anyway./It's COMPLETE crack. And I end up making it AkuRoku. Read it for a laugh ;D


Warning: There are some swear words and retarded sexual stuff in here. READ AHEAD IF YOU DON'T CARE.

...

...

One day there was a boy and a girl.

The boy was a super sexy redhead named Axel and the girl was a bitch called Larxene.

Axel and Larxene were girlfriend and boyfriend. Though... Larxene could be considered the boyfriend in the relationship.

One night Larxene strutted up to her 'girlfriend' and was all like "GIVE IT TO ME BABY! AHUH AHUH!"

And Axel was like "Ew."

That, THAT right there was the moment Axel turned gay. Because his 'boyfriend' is kind of creepy and all that.

And Larxene was like *pouts* "Damn it Axel! You're supposed to be my bitch!"

But Axel wasn't listening all he could hear was "BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH..." he was too busy thinking about a certain cute blonde boy who lived next door he could bang.

So while Larxene was blahing Axel stood up and ran out the house. He ran next door and knocked.

A cute blonde boy who was admittedly a lot younger than Axel and therefore making Axel's plans somewhat illegal opened the door.

He stood there gaping for a minute before Axel glomped him.

Meanwhile back next door Larxene had called out "Boys! Come out here!" and her ten secret strippers came out of the closet.

"Boys..." Larxene began seductively.

Larxene was basically their pimp, they were her bitches. And she topped them all. Because no one could top Larxene. But anyways...

Just as Larxene was about to bang a couple of her strippers noises could be heard from next door, something along the lines of "OH! GOD! A-AXEL!"

It sounded strangely a lot like a certain blonde boy from next door getting fucked senseless.

Larxene gritted her teeth in annoyance.

A particularly awesome stripper whose name was Demyx muttered "Damn that Axel sounds like he's good. You're missing out Larxene."

She then shot him the death look.

Luckily Demyx didn't die. He just fainted.

But his boyfriend got pissed and proceeded to throw a book at Larxene's face.  
Yes. Larxene has gay male strippers. And they are basically all gay for each other. But Larxene's basically considered a guy among them so whatever...

Apparently one of the strippers was actually Larxene's boyfriend. The stripper whose gender you couldn't always be sure of... because come on! Pink hair?

He got pissed with Zexion for hurting his girlfriend... or more like boyfriend... but moving on.

Oh did I mention Larxene died when the book hit her? No? Okay, but it did.

So Larxene is dead on the floor, Axel's banging Roxas next door, Demyx is lying unconscious on the ground and Marluxia and Zexion are about to rip each other's head off. But suddenly...

"OHGOD! OH! MY! GOD! HARDER!" came a shriek from next door.

And everyone in the room froze. Including Marluxia and Zexion who had begun circling each other.

"Damn that sounds hot." Muttered one of the strippers "Anyone for an orgy?"

After an awkward silence they all shrugged and agreed it was a brilliant time for one.

Suddenly one of the strippers had a great idea "Liek Ohmaigawd~ wouldn't it just be hi-larious if like after this we made like... a group an... ORGanisation if you will? And like... it's a gay Orgy~?"

So they decided to make an Organisation. Organisation X. But the name sounded kind of crappy, so they invited Axel and Roxas. But Organisation XII didn't sound so good either. Eventually they decided to make Larxene part of the Organisation... even though she was dead. But anyways...

Somehow they managed to make Larxene into an animated corpse. And she was one helluva bitch of an animated corpse. They made the Organisation, and the stripper who thought of it became 'The Superior' because he thought of it in the first place, and the others drew numbers out of a hat to see where they placed. Roxas was pissed off because he got placed AFTER the animated corpse. But Axel made up for it with great sex.

And that my friends, is how the Organisation was formed.

...

A.N: I regret nothing.

Also, so you know... I don't mind Larxene, she's awesome. I just don't like her with Axel.


End file.
